At the Copa Copacabana
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: The hottest spot north of Havana... at the Copa... Copacabana... Music and passion are always in fashion at the coooopaaaaa... They fell in love... CubaCanada


Copacabana isn't mine, Neither is Hetalia~

* * *

"Here you go, scotch on tha' rocks." A warm and friendly smile passed the scotch down the bar.

As much as he hated working working here, the job in itself worked out pretty well. He met some pretty cool people, and got to watch them dance and drink the night away...and then, ha, it was always fun to kick the drunk ones out on their asses.

Cuba looked out towards the stage. It was show time once again, but he was never much into it. He didn't find gals with big jugs in tiny dresses very much attractive. He only payed attention tonight cause there was apparently some new chick out to the Copacabana tonight.

The last man asked for a vodka before heading over to the tables right beneath the stage. Cuba wiped clean the bar before sitting back with a cigar as the lights dimmed.

The large red curtains opened wide, and Cuba's dark eyebrows shot up. The chick was small, and frail like, her, blond hair and yellow feathered hair ornament bouncing along as she bowed shyly. she wore a yellow dress, not too form fitting, but was lacking in the chest department. She introduced herself, already calling forth a few whistles from the audience. Then She posed,ready for her performance.

_Her name was Lola. She was a show girl..._  
_with yellow feathers in her haiiir and a dress cut down to there~_

She spun off into her routine, dancing across the stage. Cuba, who was so inexplicably awestruck, dropped his unlit cigar. He was then surprised to see her leave the stage- not to flirt with the audience, but she danced her way right over to the bar.

_She would meringue and do the cha-cha_  
_And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar_

The new chick smiled at Cuba, it seemed like, be he turned out to be too flustered to speak. All of a sudden, another bartender, (A dancer, he figured out later) Came and whisked the chick away, and they continued to dance together.

_Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4_  
_They were young and they had each other_  
_Who could ask for more?_

He frowned a bit, watching her dance with the other "Tony", and then "Rico" and then on her own again. When her performance was done, she bowed, out of breath. Everyone clapped for her, but was a bit disappointed with the lack of 'audience paticipation' AKA lap dances or something whorish of the sort. The chick shyly turned those down, and hurried off stage after bidding everyone a good night. The next performance came, Some brunette singing as some guy with a beauty mark played the piano, and the men were satisfied again.

Well, all the men save one very curious Cuban Bartender. Unfortunately, Mr. vodka had come over again for another drink. And didn't leave the bar for the rest of the night.

"Same thing every day, what the hell." Cuba muttered, closing down the bar early morning. He immediately went back stage, among all the female performers, who hit at him playfully for trying to "Sneak a peek" (Although the one with the frying pan by her dressing mirror meant serious business until she realized that it was Cuba and not "that other one" ) They all helpfully pointed the way towards the chick's dressing room. Cuba thanked them all and continued on his way.

"Ah... Hola there... well... perhaps she doesn't speak Spanish." He cleared his throat. "Hello! I was wondering if-" ... "Too stuffy." he thought about how to greet her. "Hey, you were awesome tonight- Oh, fuck no. I sound like America."

"Are... you talking to m-me?"

Cuba jumped, realizing that he was right outside the chick's door, and the chick was looking directly at him. "Y-Yea!" He shut up. "Hi... I'm Cuba."

"Hi, I'm Canada." She opened her door all the way, smiling kindly.

"Glasses?"

"O-Oh, I cant quite see without them." She was wearing them. but looked even more cuter, if possible.

"I see. Um... I liked your show tonight."

"You do?" She smiled warmly. "I didn't think any of the guys would like a male performer..."

Cuba...for the second time that night... was completely speechless. "... male?"

Canada blinked, then had a worried look on his face. "I-I thought this was addressed at the bar meetings..."

What meetings? The ones he usually failed to attend? "Yea, of course I knew."

Canada looked a little unsure. "If you say so..."

"I do say so. In fact-" Cuba leaned forward, not really thinking, and Kissed Canada. right on the lips. And while Canada was wondering what had just happened, and Cuba has just honestly wanted to kick himself in the vitals, the kiss just continued.

and continued

and continued...

And Canada found himself moving closer.

Cuba finally pulled away, gasping for air. Canada was absolutely trembling.

"Er... listen chica-" he had to correct himself "Chico... You... I'm sorry if I upset you, I just-"

"No..." Came the quiet voice. "I kind of liked it..."

"R... Really?"

Canada nodded, looking away.

It almost took Cuba an actual self kick to the vitals to get himself to say that he liked it too. He'd never held much over gender. "Cool..." He held out his hands. "Can I... take you out to dinner then? I feel like I sort of skipped over the first date, huh?"

Canada laughed, taking the hand. "Its 4 AM, Cuba..."

"Then Lets go out for Breakfast."

spacespacespacespacespace

They continued like so for weeks. They freely considered it dating as well. Cuba would watch Canada dance, and when Canada was finished, he'd happily take Canada out to breakfast. They kissed and even spent a few days over at each other's place. It was a well placed relationship.

spacespacespacespacespace

"I don't like you." Cuba stated plainly

"Don't like you either. Can I get a beer please? And a burger too!"

"Since when do you order a burger at a bar, smartass?"

"Since now, commie." The man tapped the bar with a grin.

What was with this guy, anyway? The blond that had sat down at the bar that night- Cuba thought it was Canada, they looked so similar. But this blond walked in like he owned the place, (and was dressed as such) and walked up to the bar and started being a complete asshole.

Cuba slammed the beer down on the table. "Have your beer and get a table to order your burger."

"Thanks, bar keep!" The blond Canada look alike smiled widely and took his beer to a table that was smack dab in Cuba's view of the stage.

"Un cabron" He murmured, having to shift several times to find a good spot.

_Her name was Lola. She was a show girl..._  
_with yellow feathers in her haiiir and a dress cut down to there~_

"Shit. Shit!" He couldnt see. Damn man was sitting right in the spot he- Oh! Oh, here was a good spot.

He saw Canada dancing over to him, but then a yelp caught in his throat as he was pulled back. "W-Wha-" His eyes widened, finding himself placed firmly into the other blonde's lap. "A-America?"

"Canada, long time no see, hm?"

"W-What are you..." he squirmed, "What are you doing?"

The entire room was dark. The song continued to play, but the audience was puzzled. Where had the fair "Lola" gone?

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond_  
_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there_

Cuba sailed out of the bar. He knew exactly who was sitting in the area where Canada had gone missing.

_And when she finished, he called her over_  
_But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar_

Cuba grabbed the back of America's fancy coat. "Let go of him, bastard!"

"Wh- Let go of me, idiot! I can do whatever I want!"

"C-cuba!" came the meek squeak. Cuba started swinging.

America got one in the mouth before he'd had enough.

_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two_  
_There was blood and a single gun shot_  
_But just who shot who?_

A gunshot rang out though the club. Canada found himself dumped unceremoniously onto the floor shortly before the sound silenced him. He stopped dead in his tracks, trying to listen. The rest of the Copacabana was in chaos. The gunshot had sent almost everyone running.

"America? Cuba!" he scrambled up to his feet, despite being trampled slightly, and he tried to figure out what was going on. He threw himself over to the lights, and turned them on.

America was panting, his mouth bleeding a bit as he slumped into a sitting position on the floor. His gun was still smoking.

Cuba was laying completely still, blood pooling beneath him. His chest rose and fell 3 times... then stopped all together.

_At the Copa...she lost her love..._

"CUBA!" He rushed over to the dark-skinned man, ignoring the blood as he pulled the unmoving figure close to him. Tears spilled down his face. "Cuba... Cuba please wake up..."

spacespacespacespacespace

"A-And... that's exactly what happened..." Canada tipped his head back, taking another shot of scotch.

"Oh, I am so sorry~" The man next to him at the bar spoke. "Such a sad story to hear." he took a sip of his wine. "How long have you been telling such a tale? This hasn't been a showgirl kind of place in years!"

"30 years, exactly t-today..."

"Such a shame, oui?"

Canada nodded, downing another shot.

"Maybe its time to go home, Hm?"

Canada shook his head. "N-Not yet..." He stared into his shot-glass, vision foggy. Then, oddly, he began to murmur quietly to himself.

_"Music and passion were always the fashion_  
_At the Copa...don't fall in love..."_

* * *

As a Cuba cosplayer, this was hard for me to do, lol. lD I hope you liked it.


End file.
